Sailor Moon
How Sailor Moon joined the Tourney The meta-series introduces Usagi Tsukino as a schoolgirl living in 20th-century Tokyo. It initially depicts her as a well-intentioned, but underachieving crybaby who prefers the life of a normal teenage Earth girl. Nevertheless, she continues to fight the evils of her past life and protects the Earth with the Silver Crystal, as the Champion of Justice, Sailor Moon, which provides for most of the conflict within both the manga and the anime. Her journey begins as she's running to school when she sees some neighborhood kids abusing a cat and rescues it (in the manga she accidentally steps on the cat, and trips over it; in the live-action, the cat falls from the sky onto her head). Later, the cat comes into her room and reveals herself as a talking cat named Luna, who serves as the mentor archetype for Sailor Moon. Luna gives Usagi a magical brooch, which helps her transform into Sailor Moon (the "Soldier of Love and Justice"), and tells her that she is a Sailor Soldier who must fight for peace. She also tells her that she must find the rest of the Sailor Soldiers, as well as their princess. Though at first Usagi is portrayed as a "reluctant heroine" (in the anime she often is rescued by Tuxedo Mask) as time goes on her character grows more confident and mature. However, she still has her crybaby moments late into the meta-series. Classic Mode Intro Movie A group of criminals gather to sell heroin. "Okay, get the merchandise ready." Just then, a light flashes and they see Sailor Moon. "Hey you slimy drugheads!" Sailor Moon says then does her usual intro pose, "I'm Sailor Moon, and you better cancel that drug shipment, in the name of the Moon!" The thugs charge, but Sailor Moon defeats them with hand to hand finishes the last thug with her Moon Tiara Magic. She tied the surviving thugs up, "Well, you better learn your lessons when the cops get here." then runs off. She did not see Nobunaga watching from the shadows. "So, the god of the moon arrives. I feel honored." He sees the tied up drug thugs, walks to them with his sword ready. "Please, allow us to serve you. Help us get back at-" before the drug lead could finish, Nobunaga kills him and the thugs. Classic Mode Ending Movie Nobunaga Oda and Sailor Moon continuously fight with Nobunaga's sword and Sailor Moon's scepter intercepting strikes continuously. And when the Sailor Scout leader lands a punch, Nobunaga pushes her back. She gets up and glows her scepter with energy while the Owari lord glows his sword with dark energy. They dash attack past each other, and the Nobunaga falls to his knees. The Demon King laughs and Sailor Moon demands, "Why are you laughing at your losing time?" Nobunaga gets up weakining and explains why he purposely let her win, "A man's life is 50 years. And here, was our destined battle, Moon god. And if either of us died, would all be lost?" Sailor Moon tries to answer, "All would be lost if I-" but Nobunaga stops her "No! The world will simply keep moving forward." Tuxedo Mask, Luna, Artemis and the other Sailor Scouts arrive, "Sailor Moon, did you finally win?" Tuxedo Mask asks. She nods. We are then shown images of Hideyoshi and Ieyasu planning moves while Nobunaga explains, "The world is full of capable warriors. Willing to continue my legacy. Men who would push the world forward." Sailor Moon then offers, "Won't you help us undo the damage you caused?" "Tepid. Try it and fail, God of the Moon." Nobunaga swipes his hand then prepares to cut his own neck with his final words, "I will wait for you and your allies in Hell..." then kills himself off screen with the camera on Sailor Moon's face. Sailor Moon cries then swears, "I swear it, Nobunaga! I will take responsibility for my actions! I will fight on for justice!" This finally elicts cheers from the Sailor Scouts, and their allies. Character Select Screen Animation Sailor Moon does her fighting pose from the anime while the camera zooms in on her upper body while she says "In the name of Moon, I shall punish you!". Special Attacks Moon Tiara Magic (Neutral) Sailor Moon takes her tiara and turns it to energy, then swings it at her opponent. A replacement tiara then automatically appears after Sailor Moon is done or if she is hit. Sailor Moon Kick (Side) Sailor Moon jumps forward and does a heel kick. Moon Tornado (Up) Sailor Moon takes her Moon Scepter and spins in place with magic surrounding her. If used in midair like Link's up special, Sailor Moon can fly upwards while spinning. Sailor Body Attack (Down) Sailor Moon runs forward like a football player with her folded arms crossed in front of her chest, then jumps forward with her elbows ready to attack. Moon Scepter Elimination (Hyper Smash) Sailor Moon waves her Moon Scepter around in a complex manner, charging it up, before pointing it toward her target and sending blasts of energy at the opponent. When they hit, the energy hits the opponent 10 times before knocking him/her away. Moon Spiral Heart Attack (Final Smash) Sailor Moon takes out her Moon Spiral Heart Rod (Moon Spiral Heart Scepter) and announces "Let's end this!" then she spins around at a very rapid rate, then stops holding the rod in the air releasing energy in the form of spiralling pink hearts. When these hearts hit opponents, they feel charmed and contort with pleasure without pain before a heart of energy makes the opponent explode, taking a life from the stock. Victory Animations #Sailor Moon hops happily in place saying "I did it! I can't believe I won again!". #*Sailor Moon hops happily in place saying "Oh don't be sad, you almost had me!" (Sailor Mars/Sailor Mercury victories only) #Sailor Moon spins then puts two fingers near her tiara while saying "The Way of the Moon is unbeatable in the end!". #*Sailor Moon spins then puts two fingers near her tiara while saying "Back to hell you go!" (Nobunaga victories only) #Sailor Moon claps twice, then points her Moon Scepter at the camera with "If you wanna be a hero, you gotta have heart like me.". #*Sailor Moon claps twice, then points her Moon Scepter at the camera with "We should team together, call me if you can.". (Hokuto Shinken practitioner/Star Fox member/SAS member/Avenger/54th Massachusetts member victories only) Defeat Animation Sailor Moon falls on her legs then acts like a crybaby "I knew I shouldn't have become a Sailor Scout!" On-Screen Appearance Usagi Tsukino (Serena Tsukino in English versions) transforms into Sailor Moon and says "I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!". Special Quotes *You who would abuse your position of power, give it up! (When fighting Kazuya) *I'm a little scared of fighting a suspicious looking girl right now. (When fighting Alisa) *Go back to where you came from, Jadeite! (When fighting Jadeite) *I won't let you do it! Prepare to be judged, demon! (When fighting Nobunaga) *You're move, Taskmaster! (When fighting Taskmaster) *Oh no! My grade failures are gonna go over the roof! (When fighting Ganryu) *Years ago, Queen Serenity gave her life to protect me. I care about my friends much I don't want to lose them. (When fightin Xiaoyu) *WOW, that many for me and Darien?! (When fighting Lee) Snake's Codec Conversation :Snake: "Hello? Uh... Who is that girl with the blonde meatball hair and the schoolgirl outfit?" :Luna: "Oh, hi there, Solid Snake. My name is Luna, a cat from the planet Mau. And that so called meatball haired is Sailor Moon, the champion of justice." :Snake: "A talking cat and THE Sailor Moon." :Luna: "I brought Sailor Moon to our lives when the Negaforce attempted to take over. She has become well known for her use of the Moon Tiara Magic and other attacks for such monsters." :Snake: "And in the future she's..." :Luna: "Neo Queen Serenity. She becomes the future wife of her crush, Darien Shields. And also, Sailor Moon is the leader of the Sailor Scout team, fighting for peace on Earth." :Snake: "Yeah, a handful of grils in schoolgirl uniforms trying to save the world." :Luna: "Exactly. And try not to hold back against Sailor Moon." Trivia *Though her name is displayed as "Sailor Moon" in-game, the announcer calls out her name as "Moon!". *Sailor Moon shares her Japanese voice actress with WordGirl. *Due to the Viz Media dub of the Sailor Moon anime, Sailor Moon shares her English voice actress with Camerupt, Scheherazade, Julia Chang (partially), and Area. *Luna, Sailor Moon's cat guatrdian appears as Snake's codec contact, and as a trophy and in Sailor Moon's ending along with Artemis the cat guardian of Sailor Venus, and even as an unlockable dossier. *Sailor Moon has a unique rival, that being Nobunaga despite that she was never being in Samurai Warriors. Her second rival is Rhyperior. She gains a midgame opponent in the sequel, and that's Zhuge Dan. Category:Sailor Moon characters Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Good Aligned Characters